


Not Another Nightmare

by Quakefaw



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Protective Sans (Undertale), Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Worried Sans (Undertale), Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakefaw/pseuds/Quakefaw
Summary: Red isn’t having a good time with boss at the moment(Not finished I just can’t figure out how to mark as incomplete)
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 10





	Not Another Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. I did.

Boss busted in my room with his pants unbuckled and pinned me down. “B-B-Boss?”  
He didn’t answer and crawled on top of me. “YOU LOOK SO SEXY PINNED DOWN.” “Boss p-please” I said as he took down his his pants and summoned a large red cock. “I WANT YOU TO BE SWOLLEN WITH MY CHILDREN” He began to thrust into me harder and faster every time. It hurt. It hurt so much, I just wanted this to be over. Eventually boss reached his climax and came into me. He then pulled out and buckled up his pants. He lifted up my shirt and laid a hand on my stomach, watching his magic intertwine with my own. He then kissed it and left. After he left I let out a shaky breath and sobbed quietly. I just wanted this to be a nightmare, only a nightmare. This was a nightmare right?

When I woke up the next morning though my hope was shattered as I looked at my formed ectobelly. In the middle of it laid a white soul that emitted warmth. I didn’t want to get out of bed. I didn’t want this to be real. It couldn’t actually be real. Stars please tell me that this isn’t reality. Maybe if I teleported to Classic’s is then maybe I wouldn’t have to see boss. I decided to go with the idea in a flash fearing that boss would come into the room at any second. 

Classic gave me a weird look as I appeared in his room. “Red, is everything alright? You look like you’ve been crying.” Classic hot up from his bed and gave me a long hug. “Let it all out” I then cried all my heart out. Sure I don’t like looking weak but with Classic I felt like I could express myself no matter how I’m feeling.


End file.
